Spyro
|-|Classic= |-|Legend= |-|Dark Spyro= Summary Spyro the Dragon (スパイロ Supairo in Japanese) is a young purple dragon and the main protagonist and titular character of the Spyro the Dragon and The Legend of Spyro series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with powerups and weapons | High 5-A Name: Spyro Origin: Spyro the Dragon Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Artisan Dragon | Rare Purple Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Classic=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (Via his horns, tail and wings), Weapon Mastery (Used weapons against the Sorceress), Vehicular Mastery (Can pilot a tank and a flying saucer), 4th Wall Awareness (From time to time, made quips while turned towards the audience. Is aware of the 3-hits-and-the-Boss-is-defeated cliché), Elemental Breaths (Of the Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind and Water varieties), Chi Manipulation and Martial Arts with Dragon-Kata, Acrobatics (Can use his tail to Pole-Spin), Stealth Mastery (Followed Agent Zero, a secret agent, to his hideout without being noticed), Poison Breath and Plasma Breath (Only in Ripto's Arena), Magic, Teleportation with Teleport spell, Telekinesis with Move spell, Weather Manipulation with Shock spell, Transmutation by himself with Egg spell, Limited Flight, True Flight and temporary Invincibility with powerups, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Explosion Manipulation with Elemental Bombs, Attack Reflection with Wing Shield, Dimensional Travel with Shadowstone, Resistance to Transmutation (Can take Gnasty Gnorc's energy blasts, which turned dragons into crystals), Immunity to Life-Draining (Is immune to the Dark Gems' influence, which suck the life out of everything around them) and Magic-Draining Effects (The Shadow Realm, which is stated to absorb all the magic out of a creature, had no effect on him) |-|Legend=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient in melee combat, Natural Weaponry, Flight, Magic, Elemental Breaths (Of the Fire, Lightning, Ice and Earth varieties), Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing time), some degree of Clairvoyance (According to the Chronicler, Dragon Time allows Spyro to "see things almost before they happen"), Aether Manipulation (Can also be used to heal himself and open portals to other dimensions), Portal Creation (Aether Fury summons a portal from which multiple Spyro heads appear and home in on, repeatedly attacking enemies), Summoning (Fire Fury summons meteors from thin air), Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation (Can create an orb-shaped shield of electricity around him), Shockwave Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Creation (Is able to create ice pillars and spikes), Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation and Deconstruction (According to lead concept artist Jared Pullen, blasts from Dark Aether dismantles the target at an atomic level), Petrification (Dark Aether Fury turns opponents into stone), Can encase himself inside a time crystal Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated Grendor, who froze all the fairies across the realms and the Sorcerer, who brought a thunderstorm, which would require this much energy. Fought with Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex in the crossover), higher with powerups or weapons (Matched and defeated Ripto, who can easily dispatch Gulp and Crush. Thanks to several weapons he was also able to defeat the Sorceress) | Dwarf Star level (Defeated Malefor alongside Cynder. Created a vortex that pulled a nearby celestial body. Countered and reversed the power of The Destroyer, which was destroying the planet and creating a new one. Was able to pull the shattered pieces of the planet back together) Speed: Supersonic+ (Able to follow and reach Gnasty Gnorc, comparable to Sparx; large dragonflies can reach up to 54 kph. Kept up with Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex in the crossover), higher with the Super-Charge. Massively Hypersonic+ flight/reaction speed (Can fly to the other side of the world in a short time. Can move in tandem with cloud-to-ground lightning) | Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Dodged true lightning in the final battle against Malefor while flying inside stormy clouds) and Sub-Relativistic combat speed (Repaired the planet at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman. Class Z with magic (Reconstructed the entire planet by pulling the shattered pieces back together) Striking Strength: At least City Class | Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least City level (Far superior to Corporal Glug, can take hits from bosses like Gnasty Gnorc) | Dwarf Star level (Took hits from Malefor, a purple dragon with the same power and potential as Spyro) Stamina: Very high (Can chase the Thieves for extended periods of time with no signs of fatigue. Can stay underwater for minutes at a time. Once did a prolonged supercharge course spanning multiple treetops with no fatigue) | Very high (Fought in the siege of the Dragon City and proceeded to fight the Destroyer and Malefor) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. Planetary with his Fury Wave. Standard Equipment: Shadowstone as of Shadow Legacy | None Optional Equipment: Tank, U.F.O., Power-ups | None Intelligence: Above Average (Can come up with quick plans on the fly. Exploits his opponent's weaknesses to the best of his ability. Can skillfully operate a tank, an airplane and a U.F.O.) | Gifted (He was able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. Fought an invisible Ape Commander by tracking his shadow. Utilized the Green Chains that tied him and Cynder together in creative ways. Has figured out Cynder's unusual plan with only a slight hint) Weaknesses: Spyro is extremely curious, cocky and arrogant. His standard flame breath does not work on anything made of metal. His standard charge does not work on larger enemies. His superflame and superflight usually have a time limit. Without Sparx, he can be killed by enemies in one hit (though this could be a game mechanic) | If he uses all of his powers and abilities, then it will take some time for Spyro to recover all of them. Feats: Respect threads. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Classic= *'Dragon Kata:' An ancient Dragon martial art that requires the Shadowstone to be performed. **'Horn Jab:' Spyro performs a quick forward jab with his horns. **'Horn Slide:' Spyro charges up until a sound is heard, then slides along the floor horns first, damaging multiple enemies. **'Horn Toss:' Spyro uses his horns to flip an enemy over, causing it to take damage from gravity as well as the horns. **'Tail Hammer:' Spyro performs a vertical downward spinning motion, striking enemies from above. **'Tail Swipe:' Spyro performs a quick horizontal spinning motion, knocking surrounding enemies backward with his tail. **'Tail Stab:' Spyro quickly jabs the enemy immediately in front of him with his tail. **'Tail Thunder:' Spyro performs a powerful vertical upward spinning motion, striking enemies from below with his tail. **'Chi Wings:' Spyro focuses his Chi energy, channels it toward his wings, and swipes at enemies in front of him, releasing the energy and creating a very powerful attack. **'Chi Punch:' Spyro concentrates his Chi energy into a small yet long ranged energy ball fired in front of him. **'Chi Roar:' Spyro channels his Chi energy into a mighty Dragon roar, creating a powerful shockwave that affects all enemies in its radius. *'Gliding:' Due to being a young Dragon, Spyro is incapable of full-on flight. In order to get to far away places, he has to jump off of high surfaces to cover more ground. He can use his wings to perform a double jump. *'Charge:' A simple attack that consists of Spyro charging horns-first into the enemy. Can destroy solid metal and is effective against enemies with fireproof armor. **'Supercharge:' With a supercharge gate or ramp, Spyro becomes much faster and thus his charge becomes much more powerful, enabling him to defeat enemies that are normally too big for him to charge. This only lasts as long as he keeps charging. If he stops, he will have to return to the gate or ramp. *'Headbash:' When over his intended target, Spyro When over his intended target, Spyro performs a forward somersault and dives downward, horns-first. After striking the ground, creates a shockwave that damages nearby enemies. *'Wing Shield:' Spyro can use his wings as an improvised shield. His wings can deflect enemy projectiles, although it's useless against melee attacks. *'Fire Breath:' Spyro's most basic Breath ability. It allows him to shoot flames, but he can only do so in short-ranged bursts due to being young. **'Superflame:' If Spyro is kissed by a fairy or activates a superflame power-up gate, his flame breath becomes more powerful, enabling him to destroy metal objects and harm metal enemies. In the first game, when kissed by a fairy, his fire breath, while more powerful, still has the same short range that his normal breath does. In addition, a cheat code that allows the move to be used infinitely throughout the game reveals that some large metal enemies are still immune. In the second and third games, a superflame power-up gate gives Spyro a far more powerful variant that allows him to shoot fireballs, providing him much better range. This superflame is even able to be used underwater, and is powerful enough to destroy large metal sharks. **'Flame Bombs:' Explosive projectiles spat out by Spyro. They are used to destroy objects Spyro can't harm himself. *'Electricity Breath:' Used to activate various machinery and is useful against robotic enemies. **'Tri-Bolt:' Allows Spyro to send out multiple lightning bolts at once. *'Ice Breath:' Has a short range, similarly to the Fire Breath. It can freeze enemies and steam that can be used as a surface to swing off of. **'Ice Shards:' Shards of ice spat out by Spyro. Used for long-ranged combat. *'Water Breath:' Deals no damage, but is effective against fire-based enemies. Mainly used to solve puzzles. **'Aqua Bomb:' A ball of water spat out by Spyro. Upon hitting a surface, sprays water around the blast radius. *'Wind Breath:' Spyro can release gusts of wind to assist his gliding. **'Tornado Wind:' Spyro unleashes a small tornado that increases his gliding distance. **'Lightning Wind:' Spyro releases a small storm after charging it up for a brief moment. Makes machines malfunction. *'Bubble Breath:' Fires numerous bubbles from Spyro's mouth. Only ever used to capture Dragonflies. *'Magic:' Spyro has immense amounts of magic within him, allowing him to use many magical spells and powers. He is also one of the few Dragons capable of using the Shadowstone without losing consciousness. **'Teleport Spell:' Allows Spyro to teleport, although he needs to know the coordinates of his destination. **'Move Spell:' Allows Spyro to move objects with his mind. **'Shock Spell:' Calls down lightning from the sky to damage enemies in an area-of-effect. **'Egg Spell:' Allows Spyro to turn into an egg. Used to go into small holes and openings. **'Cyclone Spell:' Summons a small tornado that harms enemies it comes in contact with. **'Banish Spell:' An ability that is extremely effective against Shadow creatures. Summons a powerful blast from the sky that damages enemies in an area-of-effect. Used to defeat the Sorcerer. |-|Legend= *'Flight:' Spyro can use his wings to quickly travel above ground. *'Dragon Time:' An ability given to Spyro by the Chronicler. Allows Spyro to briefly slow down time. According to the Chronicler, allows Spyro to 'see things almost before they happen', possibly hinting at some degree of Clairvoyance. **'The Time Crystal:' The result of Spyro's Time Fury. Creates a golden crystal that encases him and his nearby environment. The crystal grants immense protection, but grows weaker over time. Spyro himself is unable to destroy the crystal once inside, which resulted in him, Cynder and Sparx being trapped within for 3 years. *'Fire Breath:' Spyro's natural Breath Ability and mastered after training from Ignitus, the Fire Guardian. In its most basic form, allows Spyro to shoot short-ranged bursts of flames. He can also shoot homing fireballs. At the same time as releasing a basic blast of flames, Spyro can shoot flaming projectiles that arc around his flamethrower and strike his opponent. **'Fire Ball:' Spyro can shoot a projectile of pure flames, which detonates on impact. After exploding, it scatters multiple smaller explosives. **'Comet Dash:' While covered in fire, Spyro dashes forward, dealing damage as he charges into or through enemies. **'Fire Fury:' The most powerful Fire-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro summons meteors from thin air before scattering them around his position. *'Ice Breath:' Spyro's second Breath Ability, mastered after training from Cyril, the Ice Guardian. It allows Spyro to turn smaller enemies into snowballs, which can be pushed around. Spyro can create glaciers and freeze entire lakes. **'Ice Shards:' Rapid-fire ice projectiles that ricochet off of solid surfaces. Freeze struck enemies alongside dealing damage. **'Polar Bomb:' An ice bomb that detonates on impact. Deals damage and freezes enemies. Can make platforms when shot onto liquids. An icy cloud spreads out upon detonation, freezing nearby enemies. **'Ice Tail:' Spyro freezes his tail and swings it around himself. Hit enemies are instantly frozen and float in the air for a brief moment before falling back down. **'Snow Storm:' Spyro spins around mid-air, creating an icy vortex that shoots projectiles outwards at a rapid pace. **'Ice Fury:' The most powerful Electricity-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro creates an orb-shaped shield around himself before shooting dozens of icicles outward. *'Earth Breath:' Spyro's second Breath Ability, mastered after training from Terrador, the Earth Guardian. Its most basic form is a short-ranged and cone-shaped blast. Each individual shot has enough power to send enemies stumbling back and can be released rapid-fire. **'Earth Bomb:' Fires a projectile that explodes and damages enemies within its blast radius. Upon detonation, creates a small tornado that sucks in opponents and deals additional damage. **'Earth Flail:' Summons a green ball attached to Spyro's mouth that can be swung around, damaging opponents. **'Earth Pound:' After slamming downward into an opponent or the earth, sends a wave across the ground, knocking enemies into the air. **'Earth Boulder:' Spyro can encase himself in a green ball with spikes on the outside and manipulate the ball from the inside as well as charge it up, allowing him to hurl himself in any given direction. After jumping and hitting the ground, causes a shockwave that knocks enemies into the air. **'Earth Missile:' Fires a green, rocket-shaped projectile. Upon hitting a solid surface, the rocket scatters into three smaller ones in the opposite direction of the surface. The attack can be charged up - a green orb appears in Spyro's mouth when the charge is finished. When charged up, the rocket is much faster and scatters into four projectiles. **'Earth Fury:' The most powerful Earth-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro bends the ground to his will, sending shockwaves across it. *'Electricity Breath:' Spyro's second Breath Ability, mastered after training from Volteer, the Electricity Guardian. In its ordinary form, fires short-ranged bolts of lightning. Can knock enemies back with its basic attacks. When upgraded, fires twin medium-range bolts. Spyro can create an orb of electricity around him, which acts as a shield that shocks enemies who touch it. **'Electric Arc:' Initially, fires a homing orb-shaped projectile that knocks enemies into the air. When an opponent is struck mid-air, the blast of electricity will trap them in a cage made of lightning. **'Electric Orb:' Spyro fires an orb made of electricity. Upon hitting an opponent or a solid surface, briefly charges up and detonates, sending victims skyward. **'Electric Whirlwind:' While covered in electricity, Spyro spins around on his tail, effectively forming a tiny electric tornado. When striking an enemy, sends them into the air. Briefly leaves Spyro dizzy. **'Electricity Fury:' The most powerful Electricity-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro creates an orb-shaped shield of electricity before shooting it outward as a devastating blast. *'Light Aether:' The true power of a Purple Dragon. A spiritual matter that everything in the universe is composed of. Originally unlocked by Spyro after mastering all four Elements. Fires purple beams of energy as attacks. **'Aether Fury:' Spyro summons a portal from which multiple Spyro heads appear. The Spyro heads hone in on and repeatedly attack his opponent. *'Dark Spyro:' The result of Aether being corrupted by dark magic or extreme negative emotions. In this form, Spyro loses consciousness and allows the Dark energy to take over. However, he can transform back into ordinary Spyro when faced with positive emotions or memories. **'Dark Aether:' A power only usable by Dark Spyro. Fire beams of purple energy that dismantle targets at an atomic level. ***'Dark Aether Fury:' Spyro launches two shockwaves, the first of which petrifies the opponents, while the second shatters them. Note: This profile covers Spyro from the Classic and The Legend of Spyro timelines. Key: Classic | Legend Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Crash's profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Game Characters Category:Insomniac Games Category:Activision Category:Earth Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aether Users Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Wing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Claw Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters